Mahou Sensei Negima Naruma
by Harem Master123
Summary: What happens when a 4 year old Naruto finds out that Kyuubi is the Supreme Mistress of Magic. Equal to that of The Thousand Master's power. Naru/harem, Negi/harem.


A/N Okay I reread this fic and saw how horrible my writing and grammar was so I'm rewriting this. Also I decided to add the 2nd chapter into the 1st chapter. So it now only has 1 chapter as of right now.  
Lets begin! I do not own Naruto or Negima

Naruto was running for his life again. Why? Because he unknowingly, to him, holds the great Bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him.

"Why are you chasing me! I haven't done anything!" Naruto yelled at the mob while crying.

" Yes you did demon!" a civilian yelled back at Naruto.

Naruto started to run faster. Naruto turned a corner and unfortunately ended up in a dead end. The civilians and ninjas stopped in front of him and smirked. Suddenly one of the ninjas used a Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique) and burnt Naruto with it. A civilian came out of nowhere and branded the word 'demon' on Naruto's back, then he kicked Naruto towards a ninja. The ninja threw a shuriken and followed with Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique). Naruto cried out in pain as his face and the rest of his body were sliced up by the shurikens. After all of the shurikens hit the ground, a ninja walked over to Naruto and sliced Naruto above his nose which would leave a scar (like Iruka's). The ninja then used another Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu burning Naruto again.

"That should do it," one of the guys in the mob said. Unfortunately, the guy found himself without his head as an ANBU with a dog mask appeared out of nowhere with a sword in his hand.

"Kill all of them while I get Naruto to the hospital," he told the other ANBU members who appeared behind him.

"Shit, Naruto I won't let my nephew die," the dog masked ANBU said as he ran to the hospital with Naruto in his arms.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

"Where am I?" asked 4 year old Naruto.

**"Come here," **he heard a demonic voice say. Naruto then walked in the direction the voice came from. As he got to the location he saw bars and two huge eyes looking at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked it.

**"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune,"** it said while smiling.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked without showing any hint of fear in him which surprised Kyuubi.

**" Your father, the Yondaime, sealed me into you when you were a baby,"** Kyuubi explained to him.

" So..." he started and finished with a glare and a huge amount of killer intent directed at the Kyuubi,"YOU ARE THE REASON I ALMOST GET KILLED EVERYDAY!"

**" Yes,"** it replied with a sad voice.

" JUST GREAT! THANKS TO MY FATHER, THE FAMOUS YONDAIME AND KYUUBI NO KITSUNE I ALMOST GET DIE EVERYDAY, GET OVERCHARGED FOR EVERYTHING I TRY TO PAY AT THE PLACES I DON'T GET THROWN OUT OF, AND ALMOST STARVE EVERYDAY!" he yelled out in anger as well as unleashing some raw chakra. Kyuubi was slightly scared by this.

**" Kit,"** it said slightly afraid and sad.

" WHAT?" he yelled angrily.

**"I am sorry that you get treated like shit everyday because of me. I never wanted to attack Konoha. Your father was just doing his job. He did not have a choice and needed to use you to seal me in. I mean if you had a son and a demon was attacking your village and you needed to seal it into a newborn child, would you get someone else's kid to seal it in?"** it asked him.

" No I guess not," he said as he calmed down.

**" Okay and I really am sorry for all of this happening because of me,"** it said in a depressed voice again.

" It's okay I guess, but I need to ask. Why did you attack Konoha?" he asked.

**"Well to tell you the truth, I appeared from another dimension and as soon as I arrived a person appeared in front of me and used some eye dojutsu to take me over and attack the village,"** it explained. Naruto just looked at it with a face that said 'yeah right'. He didn't say anything and just nodded his head.

" Okay," Naruto started and then thought of something," I need to ask you something else. Do you have a human form."

**" Yes I do. Here let me show you," **it said as it transformed.

Where Kyuubi was at now stood a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. She was about 5'8, had blood red hair and eyes, a red kimono that showed a lot of her cleavage, DD-cup breasts, 9 beautiful red fox tails, 2 red fox ears, and some fox whiskers.

_"Wow she's beautiful,"_ he thought with a blush on his face and looking away.

"Why thank you Naru-kun," she said as she giggled.

" Wha-What how did you know what I just thought?" he asked her with a confused and blushing face.

" I have been with you your whole life. We have made a bond so I can hear what you are thinking," she told him with a smile.

" Okay...wait, there is something I need to ask you," he told her.

" What is it Naruto?" she asked.

" Well I have been sensing something coming off you and I know it's not chakra. What is it?" he asked her with a curious face.

" Oh. Well Naruto. I do not have chakra because I am the Supreme Mistress of magic. I am a mage. An equal to the Thousand Master," she said suddenly pulling out a large staff and a white cloak with a red nine tailed kitsune on the back and a hoodie over her head while striking a pose causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Woah...that is so cool! I want to be a mage!" Naruto yelled happily. Kyuubi just scratched her chin in a thinking pose. Kyuubi sighed and looked at him with a smile " Yes Naruto I can teach you to be a mage, but you will be in a coma for exactly 4 years. Are you sure you want to do this Naruto?" she asked him. Naruto answered her without hesitation, "I don't care what is takes to be a mage, please teach me!" Kyuubi nodded and released a small spell knocking Naruto out. "Well Naruto, get ready because we have a long journey ahead. Thankfully, I will be able to send our souls to the Magic World," Kyuubi mumbled to herself with a smile.

_4 years later_

Naruto slowly woke up while groaning. Naruto looked at himself in a small a mirror he made with his magic. Naruto has a changed alot over these four years during his journey and training with Kyuubi. Naruto is now 3'6", which is bit taller than normal 8 year olds are, he has spikier blond hair then he did before the training, and he got rid of his orange jumpsuit. Naruto now wore a black t-shirt with a red 9-tailed kitsune which was carrying a staff in its mouth on the front of the t-shirt, black pants, ninja sandals, nine silver fox tails with gold and blood red streaks going down them, two silver fox ears, and fox whiskers on his face.

" We are finally done with training and man, I look different," Naruto said outloud as he poked his fox ears.

" Yes we are down with it and let me say one thing, you look so KAWAII NOW!" Kyuubi yelled as she hugged Naruto's whole head into her cleavage. He started waving his arms around showing Kyuubi that he was losing air. Kyuubi noticed this and let go of him.

"Please don't do that again unless you want to kill me," Naruto asked her with a small pout. Kyuubi had to resist the urge to hug him again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You look so kawaii," she told him. Kyuubi couldn't resist the urge to hug him again as he pouted even more and pulled him into another hug.

" Please stop!" Naruto said with wide eyes as well as crying anime tears.

"Okay well Naruto, I think it's about time for you to wake up," Kyuubi told him as she waved to him with a sad face while Naruto slowly disappeared.

_Outside in the hospital_

" Naruto please wake up," said the dog masked ANBU that saved him four years earlier as well as the Sandaime.

" Ugh," Naruto groaned as he started to wake up and sit up.

" NARUTO!" they yelled in shock and surprise.

" What?" Naruto asked them with a confused face. Suddenly his 4 year body transformed into his hanyou mage 8 year old body. Naruto cracked his neck and jumped out of bed.

"That's better," Naruto mumbled.

" Naruto you need you to get back in bed," Sarutobi told him.

" No jiji-chan I feel good. By the way, who is that?" Naruto asked Sarutobi as he pointed at the dog masked ANBU.

" Oh sorry I'm Kakashi Hatake your uncle, but not blood related," Kakashi told him nonchalantly.

" You're my uncle?" Naruto asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

" Yes," Kakashi answered.

**" THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LOOK AFTER ME WHEN I WAS A KID!"** yelled a very angry Naruto.

" I'm sorry I didn't know you were my nephew until the morning you went into a coma," Kakashi explained in a sad voice.

" Oh," Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

" Well Naruto I need to ask you one thing...why on the earth do you look like that?" Sarutobi asked him with a curious face.

" I'll tell you later, but I need the keys to the Namikaze compound no my compound," Naruto told them as he put his hand out wait for the keys.

" How did you know?" they asked him with a shocked expression.

" I'll tell you guys later, but I need them now," Naruto said.

" Okay here," Sarutobi said as handed the keys to Naruto.

" Thanks guys, well bye," Naruto said as he jumped out the window shocking them. They quickly ran over to the window to see if they could see Naruto, but they didn't see him.

_Over Konoha_

Naruto landed on his staff and flew off over Konoha until he got to his compound. He jumped off and landed in front of the door. He walked in, found his family scrolls, and looked at them. Naruto saw that the scroll had the 1st and 2nd Hokage's jutsus in them, 2 of the sannins jutsus in them, some of Kakashi's, and the rest of them were his mom's and dad's. Naruto then walked out of the compound to get something to eat.

As Naruto walked, he heard," THE DEMONS BACK!" Naruto looked over and saw a lot of civilians looking at him. Suddenly they formed a mob and attacked. Naruto, having flashbacks of all the times he was attacked by mobs, used a spell. Naruto heard yelling and looked up. Some of the people in the mob and a mother who was on the side not attacking him and holding a kid that was 1 year old. Naruto backed away and looked at the gound with a sad and shocked expression on his face.

**" Kit I know you're sad, but you need to lighten up,"** said Kyuubi.

" What do you mean lighten up! I just killed a mother who had a 1 year old child with her!" he yelled as he cried even more.

**" Kit listen I will help you. Make a seal around you,"** she instructed him.

" Okay," he said still crying.

**" Now put your hand on it and let me channel some of my magic into it,"** Kyuubi told him.

Naruto put his hands on it and Kyuubi started channeling her magic into it, causing it to glow, and then he disappeared.

_In another dimension_

" Ahhhhh!" yelled Naruto as he plummetted to Earth which made him lose consciousness.

" What was that?" asked a woman as she walked out and saw the unconscious Naruto.

Naruto groaned in his sleep. He was having another nightmare about his life before leaving to train with Kyuubi. The nightmare got so bad, he woke up, sat up, and screamed while sweating. As soon as he calmed down he saw he that he wasn't in Konoha anymore. Naruto got up and started to walk around to see where he was. Suddenly he saw an older woman who had a cheerful and positive atmosphere around her and a kid around his age, maybe a year or two younger than him. The kid had the same atmosphere around him that the woman had. The woman turned around and saw Naruto standing up causing her to run over to him." Oh my god are you okay? I found you outside our house and was surprised to see that you were unconscious so we brought you into our house," she explained to him.

" Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you," he told as he scratched the back of his head.

" So what is your name?" asked the woman.

" I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki," he told her," and what is your name?"

" I'm Nekane Springfield and the shy young man back here is my cousin, Negi Springfield," she told him while patting Negi's head to get him to calm down. Naruto looked up at the ceiling. _"Where have I heard that name before...oh yeah!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Are you by chance related to the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield?" Naruto asked them. For some reason Negi looked at him in shock.

" How did you know?" asked Negi with a surprised look on his face. Naruto looked at him with a dumbfounded look. _"Seriously. The kid has the same last name as the Thousand Master. Only an idiot would think that the kid is not the Thousand Master's son,"_ Naruto thought.

" Everyone would know that you are the son of the Thousand Master. I mean you have the same last name and you look exactly like him. Also I know someone who knows him. I'll introduce you to her right now if you want," Naruto told him while also holding back a laugh as he saw Negi's happy face.

"Yes yes! Please please! Introduce me!" Negi yelled as he jumped up and down as well as making Naruto and Nekane laugh..

"Okay. Hold out your hands," Naruto ordered Negi. After Negi held out his hands, Naruto grabbed them and started the chant. He grabbed him and started chanting his spell. "Hoc persona interiorem mentis, ostendere eum cum multo genus, vult responsum, ita ostendere eum somnium, Ras tel Maskil Magister! (Show this person my inner mind, show him with much kind, He wants an answer, so show him my dream)" Negi yelled. Both Naruto and Negi than passed out which worried Nekane.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto and Negi landed in the middle of a sewers and Naruto led Negi to a certain room. As Naruto led Negi, he got a devious idea._"Kyuu-chan, transform into your kitsune form. I want to scare Negi,"_ Naruto thought and sent the thought to Kyuubi who smirked and transformed.

" WHO GOES THERE!" yelled Kyuubi as she gave an evil smirk freaking out Negi.

" My new friend Negi Springfield and I," Naruto told her as he started to act scared hoping to freak out Negi even more. He looked over at Negi and saw that he was shaking in fear. Naruto now kinda felt sorry for Negi, but shrugged and decided to continue with his and Kyuubi's prank

" SO YOU'RE THE SON OF THE THOUSAND MASTER HUH?...WELL AREN'T YOU?" she asked as she made her voice sound even more vicious.

" Y-Y-Yes," Negi said as he shrank back in fear.

" WELL!...nice to meet you," Kyuubi said nicely and politely at the end.

"What?" Negi asked with a confused face.

Naruto just smirked and looked at Negi. "Ha! We so got you!" Naruto yelled with a smile.

"Yeah go us!" Kyuubi yelled happily as she turned back into her hanyou form and high fived Naruto as he walked pass the bars to get closer to her.

" That was mean," Negi whined and comically waved his arms around with a small pout on his face. Kyuubi, seeing this, thought to herself,_"Kawaii."_

" Sorry, but that was just too good to pass up," Naruto told him while laughing.

" Okay. Now stop fooling around. You wanted to know about your father right, Negi?" Kyuubi asked him with a serious face.

" Yes," Negi told her with a straight face.

" Well lets see. Oh yeah now I remember. 15 years ago, I fought against your father and we both saw that we were an equal match. We soon decided to travel together. After a little while, we eventually met each of his soon to be partners. Oh man! You should have seen Nagi's face when he had to kiss Jack. Oh I thought he was going to puke before they could. Nagi did afterwards though and Jack...well it was weird, he just stood there with a smile on his face. Anyway this was during the war. He and I fought together, but sadly as I was fighting a mysterious person, he activated a binding spell and revealed a strange eye spell or bloodline, it kind of looked like the Sharingan. The guy had me attack your father, but he was able to stop me thankfully by using a special spell which knocked me out. When I finally regained consciousness, the war was over and everyone was celebrating Nagi's victory. Everyone started to hate me though because they thought that I was actually just faking being on Nagi's side just so I could take him out. I couldn't take it anymore and used a dimensional spell and ended up in a different dimsension where I was once again taken controlled of and sent to attack Naruto's village in my kitsune form. Naruto's father sealed me in Naruto and...and the villagers started to take out their hatred on Naruto," Kyuubi started to cry at the end, but soon stopped after Naruto gave her a hug. After a few minutes, Kyuubi finally regained her composure and looked over to Negi.

" Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Do you happen to know where my father is?" Negi asked her. Naruto answered his question though.

" I knew where he was in fact he taught me some spells," said Naruto.

" What? Y-you actually met him," asked Negi.

" Yes, when I was training with Kyuubi she sent me to this dimension. She was able to find out where your father was and she took me to where he was. I asked him if he could teach me some spells and he thankfully said he would. Before he started teaching me, he asked me to teach you all of the spells he was about to teach me if I meet you," Naruto said.

" He also told me that he was very proud of your growth and that you would make a great Magister Magi when you grow up," said Naruto with a kind smile on his face.

Negi looked at both Naruto and Kyuubi with a shocked expression and then he started crying. Naruto stepped back in shock thanking he said something bad. Naruto walked over to Negi and bent down slightly to reach Negi's height. "Negi are you okay. Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked him. Negi shook his head no and smiled up at Naruto. "No. I'm just so happy that my father's proud of me," Negi told Naruto before fading out of Naruto's mindscape. Naruto told Kyuubi bye and also left his mindscape.

_Negi's House_

Naruto woke back up and saw Negi asleep on the couch. He seemed to have cried himself to sleep.

Naruto started getting back up when he saw Nekane walking into the room. "Hey Nekane," he said.

Nekane looked over at him and answered back," Oh hello Naruto."

Naruto, after getting up, realized something. "Oh yeah. I was just wondering. Where can I sleep? I'm kind of tired," Naruto asked her.

"Oh yes, silly me," she playfully bonked her head on her head and stuck her tongue out, "you can sleep in Negi's room. He has an extra bed." Nekane motioned for him to follow her to Negi's room. "Thank you for all you have done for me. Good night," Naruto told her before falling asleep.

_Next Day_

Naruto woke up the next day and decided to do stretch. Since he was distracted yesterday with everything he did, he was unable to train. As Naruto walked into the living room he saw Negi trying to learn a spell. " Hey Negi what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I have to learn this spell for school tomorrow, but I can't figure out how to do it right," Negi explained to him.

" Hm what spell is it?" Naruto asked him.

Negi looked down at the scroll to see the name of it again. "It is Aqua Elementum: Aqua Ball (Water Element: Water Ball)."

Naruto looked at him for a few seconds and then sighed. Naruto then patted Negi on the head and said,"Negi I'll show you how to do it."

" Really?" Naruto just nodded his head with a smile,"thank you!" Negi exclaimed while jumping around happily. Naruto put his hand on Negi's shoulder, mumbled a spell, and disappeared. Naruto and Negi appeared in a small field away from the house. Negi wobbled for a bit and would have fallen had Naruto not caught him. "Woah, what was that?" Negi asked with sparkles in his eyes causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"It was a spell I created. Traiceret (Transport). First, you focus your magic around your body. Next, after getting enough magic around your body think about where you want to go. If you have enough magic, you will be sent to that location. If you don't you will end up about halfway," Naruto explained to Negi. Naruto sweatdropped as he saw Negi's starstruck face and already knew what Negi wanted. "Yes I will teach you, but it will have to be tomorrow because I need to focus on my training after I help you learn the Aqua Ball spell," Naruto told him.

Negi had a sad expression on his face for a few seconds since he wanted to learn the transport spell as fast as he could, but he had to respect Naruto's decision. Naruto and Negi started the training right after this conversation.

After they finished, Negi decided to go back to his house to rest and study some more. Negi told Naruto bye and ran off. Naruto took out his family's scroll and opened it to look for a jutsu to learn. The first jutsu he saw was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "Hm these let you make solid clones. I already have a spell that will let me do that, but...this says whatever a clone learns will come back to the me after dispelling it. That settles it! I'm learning this!" Naruto mumbled to himself.

So Naruto started to work on it. It didn't really take him that long to learn it thanks to his large amount of chakra. After a few hours he was able to make at least 50-70 clones before getting tired. "Yeah this will do for now. I'll try to learn how to make more later," Naruto mumbled before passing out from exhaustion and chakra depletion.

An hour later, Naruto woke back up and cringed when he saw the Sun shining down on him. "Ah! Man that hurts! Great...I passed out. This is really setting me back on my training," Naruto said as he put his arm in front of his eyes and grabbed the scroll. Looking through it he saw one jutsu that was called the Rasengan. When he saw who made it, he smiled. It was made by his father! He automatically decided to learn this. Naruto looked at the instructions to see how to make it. "Hm so you concentrate your chakra into your hand and keep it in a spiral shape. Kinda like a small maelstorm in your hand," Naruto said. "Lets start!...wait I can make kage bunshins now. Yes I can learn this faster now!" Naruto yelled happily as he made about 20 bunshins and told them to get to work while he also started to work on it as well.

Naruto stopped working on the rasengan when it got dark. "This sucks! Why is it so hard to get this right? Wait my bunshins! Maybe they learned how to get further in making it!" Naruto yelled happily he dispelled the bunshins. Sadly they only got as far as he could. Naruto sighed and decided to work on it more tomorrow after teaching Negi the basics of his transport spell. Naruto walked back to Negi's house and saw Negi outside " Hey Negi, why are you outside? It's getting late," Naruto asked him. " I am working on the aqua spell. I want to make sure I have mastered it by tomorrow," Negi told Naruto happily as well as smiling. After Negi got tired and stopped working on the spell, he and Naruto headed into the house. After getting it Naruto realized something. " Wait...where am I going to live?" Naruto asked out loud. "You can stay here Naruto," Negi told him happily.

" I don't want to bother you." Naruto told him as he waved his hands in front of Negi. Nekane, hearing this, came into the room and looked at Naruto." Naruto you can stay with us if you want. Negi would love to have a friend stay with us," Nekane told him. Naruto thought about it and, after a few seconds, finally agreed.

A/N There you go the new and reedited 1st chapter.

Now this is adopted from Challenger's Adopt a Story Plot and this is a Naruto harem and Negi harem

Negi's Harem List

Nodoka

Anya

Fuka

Fumika

Nekane (Sorry, if you don't want me to put her in here, but...I don't know why I just do)

Naruto's Harem list

Fem Kyuubi

The Rest of Class 3/A

Shizuna


End file.
